


that's gay (but i don't mind)

by jakey_jake



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, daniel is going to attack, euijoo is the walking dead, geonu has reached inner peace, hanbin's going to slap a bitch, heeseung is the annoying bestie, jake is a hot flirt, jay is going to yeet off a cliff, jungwon is jungwon, k is done, kyungmin ships it, nicholas is there to hold hubi back, niki is dark, sunghoon is a panicked gay, sunoo is the really gay one, taki is soft and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakey_jake/pseuds/jakey_jake
Summary: "Oh no," Kyungmin giggles, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Australian boy is hot."Sunghoon glances over, and his jaw literally drops.The new boy is, indeed, extremely hot. He has brunette locks falling in his face, soaked with sweat. He's in his jersey, revealing his arms, and Sunghoon thinks he can wax poetics about his arms alone. But his face–Jesus 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵, his fucking face. Sunghoon could look at him all day.Just his luck, Australian Boy catches him staring and waves.Everyone turns to look at him.Heeseung whistles."Oh no," Sunghoon says mildly, most of his panicking internal. "I think I'm gay."or: the I-LAND basketball au that you didn't know you needed
Relationships: Lee Geonu & Lee Heeseung, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 541
Kudos: 203





	1. to het or not to het, that is the question

**Author's Note:**

> bUCKLE IN Y'ALL CAUSE THERE'S GONNA BE ONE LONG RIDE AHEAD YEEHAW
> 
> anyways i just got a jolt of inspiration after i posted my sunki fic (yes, the angsty one)
> 
> and it went like: "jake...in a basketball jersey...OH MY FUCKING GOD-"
> 
> the duality of my writing is immaculate :P
> 
> enjoy this hell of a ride

Fun fact: Park Sunghoon is very much straight.

Like, extremely straight. Girls. Females. Chicks. Whatever you want to call them, he likes them.

At least, he thinks he does.

You see, Sunghoon has had a very NOT straight dilemma for the past week.

It all started when he was hanging out on the bleachers of the gymnasium, watching the rest of his friends play basketball.

He was curled up into a ball, clutching his doodling notebook to his chest, his back hitting the cold metal on the bench.

In the distance, he could vaguely hear his best friend Heeseung shout, "This one's for you, Geonu!" before making a show of dunking the ball into the basket.

Geonu, next to him, goes red, buries his face in his hands, and mumbles something unintellegent under his breath.

Press pause. A little more insight on Heeseung and Geonu.

Lee Heeseung, ace player on the basketball team, spectacular student, and Sunghoon's best friend. Everyone knows him. If you don't? You're either a social outcast or a transfer student. Even if you happen to be new, you'll notice right away that everyone practically worships the ground Heeseung walks on. And soon enough, you will too. You'll get swept up in the crowd of males, females, nonbinaries, and genderfluids alike, all hoping to get acknowledged by the school's most popular boy.

Get too close, though, and Geonu will bite your kneecaps.

Lee Geonu, blunt, cool, and quiet, is the exact opposite of Heeseung. He's not one of Sunghoon's closest friends, per se, but he happens to be close enough that the two of them can keep a random conversation (read: a conversation about Heeseung) going for quite some time. Geonu's a cool guy, Sunghoon concludes, as he pats him on the back sympathetically.

Wait. Where were we?

Oh, yeah.

Single, mopey Sunghoon, Heeseung showoff, flustered Geonu.

Press play.

As he watches his friends flirt (or, rather, Heeseung does most of the flirting while Geonu just yells at him to shut up) he unconciously smiles to himself–half of it is because he loves this kind of drama, the other half of it is that both of them are entirely happy, so that makes Sunghoon happy too.

Right? Such a great friend, putting other people's happiness before his own. Sunghoon mentally pats himself on the back for being a good person.

Good for you, Hoon. You get a cookie.

He snaps back into reality as a sweaty Heeseung jogs up to the bleachers. He grins, and Sunghoon knows what's about to come.

"No, no, and no, you smelly bitch. Get away from me," Sunghoon manages, scrambling back with the other two boys on the bleachers.

Right, Kyungmin's here too.

Sunghoon forgot the poor boy existed for a hot second.

He doesn't really know much about him, just that his full name is Jo Kyungmin, he's a photography major, and absolutely EVERYONE is whipped for him. For some reason.

Anyways, sweaty Heeseung.

"C'mon, someone has to give me a hug!" Heeseung shifts his attention to Geonu, who scoffs. Heeseung feigns offense. "Not even you, Geonu?!"

"Heeseung," Geonu says calmly, "you're my boyfriend, and I love you, but Sunghoon has a point. You're stinky and sweaty and I don't want you within a fifty mile radius of me before you take a shower, hoe."

Kyungmin cackles.

Heeseung's about to open his mouth to say something, but K beats him to it.

"Heeseung, get down here. I've got some news for you guys."

K. Just K. Nobody knows what his alleged real name is–("To be honest, his real name is probably K. You guys are pushing this 'mystery' way too far for the poor dude." "Geonu, feeling sympathy for a boy other than Heeseung? Shocking." "Park Sunghoon, if you don't shut your trapdoor right now, you'll wake up with a missing limb tomorrow." "Or two." "Kyungmin, what the fuck.") or his last name, for that matter. Everyone just knows that he's captain of the basketball team, he's from Japan, he's literally done with everyone, and he's only soft for Taki.

For reasons that include the fact that Sunghoon's brain is starting to hurt from all these introductions, we'll get back to Taki later.

Heeseung skips down the bleachers, and Sunghoon can feel his gut twist (and no, it's suprisingly not from the sickening sight of Heeseung blowing a kiss towards Geonu right in front of his salad). 

Over the past 17 (nearly 18) years of his life, Sunghoon has learned one thing–always trust the gut.

It's helped him study for a suprise pop quiz (which he aced, by the way), escape a family renunion with his particularly annoying aunt (it kind of worked??), and finally, FINALLY figure out whatever the fuck was going on with Heeseung and Geonu. (He doubled back and caught them making out in his math classroom. Disgusting.)

One thing was different this time, though. His gut didn't specify whether the situation was good or bad. An example of something good: him finding out that Geonu and Heeseung were dating (watching them make out was gross, though). An example of something bad: when he realized that there might be a test and he didn't study (he did in the end, though).

So, he sat there, kind of nauseated (and not just because of Heeseung and Geonu. GODDAMMIT HEESEUNG, STOP BEAMING AT HIM, IT'S KIND OF CUTE), and waited for something to happen.

K took a few breaths. "Well, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, but we're having a new transfer student today, and he's going to try out for our team."

Oh. That wasn't so bad.

Youngbin, a member of the team (like Sunghoon said, introductions later), hesitates before piping up, "Where...is he from?"

K barely looks up. "Australia, I think."

Well, that sparks a reaction.

Heeseung snorts out his water. Kyungmin topples out of his seat. Nicholas, another member of the team, trips on nothing and falls flat on his face. (Sunghoon might've laughed at all of them. Maybe he isn't such a great person after all. Cookie revoked.)

"Isn't that–" Heeseung manages to choke out, "isn't that a bit far from here?"

K shrugs. "If any newbie wants a chance, I give them one."

"Okay," Youngbin mumbles. "Won't he play a bit...uh, differently from us, though?"

K narrows his eyes. Sunghoon would've quavered under his gaze. "Are you saying people from different countries won't be able to play like you guys?"

"No," Youngbin protests, eyes wide. "I was just talking...strategy and stuff."

Sunghoon fights back the urge to stand up and yell that he calls bullshit. He knows Youngbin only means the best, though, so he bites his tounge.

(Good attempt at being nice, Sunghoon, but you're not getting your cookie back.)

K sighs, looks at the ground again, and mutters something in Japanese that sounds quite...colorful. He looks up and says, "He should be coming in a few minutes."

Kyungmin's eyes are wide as he waves his arms around, trying to get Sunghoon's and Geonu's attention. (He looks like one of those inflatable dancing thingies in front of convienience stores.)

"There's going to be a new boy!" he exclaims, grinning. "Do you know what this means?"

Sunghoon doesn't. Geonu, apparently, does. "Kyungmin," he sighs. "I have a boyfriend that goes by the name of Lee Heeseung."

Right on cue, Heeseung looks up, grins, and waves at Geonu. The older lets out a loving chuckle (ew) and waves back.

Sunghoon scrunches his nose in disgust.

Kyungmin rolls his eyes and turns to Sunghoon. "I wasn't addressing you, you lovesick fool."

Sunghoon looks around confusedly, then points to himself. "Were you talking to me?"

Kyungmin snorts. "I was talking about both of us, but okay."

Geonu plasters a sly grin on his face. "Sunghoon, already marking his territory? Damn."

"I'm not marking my–guys, I'm straight."

Kyungmin wiggles his eyebrows. "So is spaghetti," he starts, smirking.

"Until it gets wet," Geonu finishes, cackling.

Sunghoon wants to apply for new friends.

"C'mon, guys," he protests, but it falls on deaf ears. "We don't even know if Australian Boy is hot. Or gay, for that matter." His eyes flick back down to his notebook.

The feeling in his gut was still there.

And then, as if the world had planned everything out, the door slammed open with a fatal boom.

Sunghoon didn't want to look up.

He could hear Heeseung's suprised tone of voice as he asks, "Are you the newbie?"

He could also hear the smirk in the new boy's voice as he answers, "If you wanna call me that, yeah."

"Oh no," Kyungmin giggles, hiding his smile behind his hand. "Australian boy is hot."

Sunghoon glances over, and his jaw literally drops.

The new boy is, indeed, extremely hot. He has brunette locks falling in his face, soaked with sweat. He's in his jersey, revealing his arms, and Sunghoon thinks he can wax poetics about his arms alone. But his face–Jesus 𝘊𝘩𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵, his fucking face. Sunghoon could look at him all day.

Just his luck, Australian Boy catches him staring and waves.

Everyone turns to look at him.

Heeseung whistles.

"Oh no," Sunghoon says mildly, most of his panicking internal. "I think I'm gay."

Kyungmin stands lets out a noise of victory. Geonu drags him back into his seat, but the knowing smirk is still plastered on his face, and Sunghoon wants to strangle them.

He can faintly hear K's voice in the distance, saying something along the lines of "Well, show us what you got, newbie."

Sunghoon can't look. He's flushed beet red, Kyungmin's shaking Geonu's shoulders and squealing, and Geonu is just looking smugly between hot Australian boy and Sunghoon.

Oh, how the poor boy wants to die.

Hot Australian boy senses him staring again (how the fuck does he do that) and turns around.

He fucking winks.

Kyungmin bursts into laughter at the expression on Sunghoon's face.

Yeah, maybe Sunghoon's gay.

And that could spell trouble.


	2. two bros, standing in the rain, keeping away unholy thoughts cause one of them's not gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunghoon's about to give a snappy reply, but Jake stops him by taking off his jacket.
> 
> "I thought you said you wouldn't give it away that easily."
> 
> "Yeah, but we wouldn't want a cute boy like you getting wet now, would we?"
> 
> Keep unholy thoughts at bay, keep unholy thoughts at bay, keep unholy thoughts at—
> 
> "I mean, unless it's because of me," Jake winks.
> 
> or: Sunghoon gets stuck in the rain. Jake to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOWDY PARTNERS
> 
> i know that this seems like an immediate post after the last chapter, bUT I WAS EAGER OKAY
> 
> and maybe it also has to do with the fact that my favorite authors are reading my shitty excuse of a book (hELLO HYPEGIRL, IUWUI, INCONSISTENTLY_INCONSISTENT. I LOVE YOUR WORKS :D)
> 
> also if you haven't figured it out yet my guest account was 'cookie', so expect a lot of cookie references.
> 
> ANYWAYS LET US COMMENCE WITH THE GAY SHIT

It's been a week, and Sunghoon is still in the middle of his very not-hetrosexual crisis.

Maybe, he eventually concludes, he's just a straight in denial, and these feelings will eventually go away along with hot boy.

Right?

RIGHT?

WRONG.

"But WHY," Sunghoon protests as Kyungmin, Geonu, and Heeseung drag him to the gymnasium.

"Because," Heeseung says. "Jake is waiting for you."

Sunghoon wrinkles his brow. "Um, who?"

Geonu sighs in disappointment. "The guy who winked at you, fuckhead."

Oh.

𝘖𝘩.

It's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty boy.

Heeseung stops, a smirk plastered on his face.

Sunghoon sighs, blushing. "I said that out loud?"

"You said that out loud."

Geonu cackles. Kyungmin just skips along, his smile getting impossibly wider.

When they arrive at the gymnasium, Sunghoon really doesn't expect anything other than a bit of teasing and then practice.

So, it comes as a pleasant surprise when a brunette looks up at them, beams, dashes up the bleachers, and then tackles Kyungmin with a loud "Oomph!" as they both land on the floor.

Geonu gapes. Heeseung has this all-knowing smile on his face. Sunghoon—well, Sunghoon isn't 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴. No, he does NOT want to have a relationship like that. Fuck you and your conspiracy theories, Lee Heeseung. ("A little bit of jealousy, naega anin~" "Heeseung, if you don't fucking shut up 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸—")

"Minnie!" the unknown stranger beams. "I made it, I made it! You should've seen the shot I made for you, it was epic!"

"I'm sure it was," Kyungmin says softly, ruffling the boy's hair. Sunghoon's jaw drops. That is obviously NOT the Kyungmin he knows.

"You should get back to practice." Kyungmin's still smiling softly. "And you're crushing me, ow—"

"Sorry! Sorry!" the boy exclaims, getting off Kyungmin. "I'm gonna go, bye Minnie!"

The boy's still waving at Kyungmin, even as Heeseung drags him away. Kyungmin looks like a pile of mush.

"Bro," Geonu starts, his shocked expression melting into that smug look he gets all the time. "You're smiling like an idiot."

Kyungmin whips his head around. "Wha—no! Stop lying, you ass!" the boy yelps as he delivers a hard smack to Geonu's arm.

Ouch. Sorry, Geonu. (Sunghoon, this is the exact reason you can't get your cookie back.)

"So, mind telling us who that was?"

Kyungmin looks as his feet as they sit down. He's silent for an eternity before he smiles softly again, and quietly answers.

"My boyfriend."

"YOUR WHAT NOW—"

Sunghoon shoves Geonu to shut him up. The whole team is staring at them now. Great. Kyungmin's boyfriend sees them and shouts, "HI MINNIE!"

Kyungmin just waves.

"Man," Geonu heaves, falling back into his seat. "How the fuck did a shy bitch like you get a boyfriend like—" Geonu wildly gestures (Sunghoon really needs new friends), "—that?"

"Ignore him," Sunghoon smiles sweetly, turning to the now beet red boy. "What's his name?"

"Jeong Jaebeom."

Well, that was a plot twist.

Geonu chokes on air. Sunghoon tries his best not to laugh.

"Jaebeom? You mean like, the sassy dude who doesn't talk to anyone? You're telling me THAT'S him?"

Sunghoon shrugs. "People do wild things when they have a crush."

Geonu gets that chesire cat like smile again. "Like you."

Sunghoon's eyes widen. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Tell us what the hell is going on with you and Jake."

"Listen," Sunghoon grouches. "I'm straight. This is just because of hormones and stuff."

Both of them look unconvinced. "Uh-huh."

"We just met!"

"Ah, yes," Kyungmin says, pretending to get sappy. "Love at first sight!"

Sunghoon scowls.

New friend applications: open! Qualifications: Not Lee Heeseung, not Lee Geonu, not Jo Kyungmin, or anyone who ships him and Jake.

The game starts, and Sunghoon wonders what god has smiled upon him today.

Well, smiled is a bit of a stretch.

He winces as Geonu and Kyungmin start to whoop loudly for their boyfriends.

Disgusting. Couldn't be him.

They stay for a little longer. When practice is finally over, Geonu and Kyungmin run down to talk to their boyfriends. Sunghoon prays that Heeseung and Jaebeom don't try to hug them.

He awkwardly watches them for a few more seconds, then decides that he had no purpose here. (Then again, he really never had a purpose here until the author decided to make—)

Right, then. 

He stands up, trying to exit the scene as silently as possible. He hopes nobody'll notice that he's gone right away.

Sunghoon opens the door, and—

It's raining.

Oh, good Lord Jesus, why? What ungraceful sin has he committed to deserve this?

He reaches into his backpack, and...

His umbrella is broken.

He sighs, sinking down against the wall. The only question he can ask is, "What did I do in my past life to deserve this?"

Okay, maybe it's not that bad. He'll just find a cab within a few hours and try not to freeze to death.

Curse his idiotic self. He forgot to bring a sweater.

So, he sits there, trying not to shiver. He watches as thousands of couples and non-couples alike pass by, sharing an umbrella. (There were these two boys who particularly caught his eye. He thinks that their names are Sunoo and Riki? He doesn't remember. Whatever. They look cute.)

And so, he waits. He doesn't know what he's waiting for. Maybe if a cab would turn up, he'd call for it. But there are no cabs in sight. Just students. Sharing umbrellas.

It's been about 30 minutes when there are loud splashing noises behind him, and before he can look up, he's splashed with muddy water.

Sunghoon sputters. "Oi, what's your fucking problem?"

He looks up and—

Man, the Lord really decided to rain on his parade today (or more specifically, his outfit).

Because there, in all his glory, stands Jake (yes, the hot boy), panting and heaving.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi—wait."

Jake narrows his eyes and looks him up and down. "I know you."

Sunghoon tries not to flush red for reasons that include his pride is on the line. "N-no." 

CURSE THE GODDAMN STUTTER. WHO CREATED THE STUTTER? SUNGHOON WILL TEAR THEM TO SHREDS.

"Aha!" Jake exclaims, snapping his fingers and looking like he's had a relevation. "You're the cute boy that I winked at a week ago!"

Yeah, no. Mission failed. Sunghoon is blushing like a tomato.

Jake holds out his hand. Sunghoon takes it. 

"What're you doing out here?"

"Um," Sunghoon replies intelligently.

"Hold on."

Jake looks like he's inspecting Sunghoon again, and the latter wants to jump off the Seoul Tower without a parachute.

"You're not wearing a jacket."

Before Sunghoon can say anything, Jake adds, "And you don't have an umbrella."

Sunghoon sighs. "For whatever reason, it broke. And I forgot my jacket."

"Aw, cute boy, you can just say you left your stuff at home instead of making up excuses so that I can give you my jacket. I won't give it away that easily, you know."

Sunghoon scoffs. "Getting cocky now, are we?"

Jake grins. "You underestimate me."

Sunghoon's about to give a snappy reply, but Jake stops him by taking off his jacket.

"I thought you said you wouldn't give it away that easily."

"Yeah, but we wouldn't want a cute boy like you getting wet now, would we?"

Keep unholy thoughts at bay, keep unholy thoughts at bay, keep unholy thoughts at—

"I mean, unless it's because of me," Jake winks.

NO. NO, GOD, PLEASE NO. NO. NO. NOOOOOOOOOO.

Sunghoon mutters curse words under his breath.

Jake gives him a lopsided smile. "So, are you going to take my jacket? Or are you gonna reject it and make me look like an idiot?"

Sunghoon grins. "What if I wanna make you look like an idiot?"

"Then frankly, you'd be a bitch."

"Yeowch."

"Just kidding, just kidding. Cute boys like you can't be bitches."

"You'd...be surprised."

Jake chuckles. "Well, I guess you won't take my jacket, so we're doing this the hard way."

Before Sunghoon can comprehend what's happening, he's being shoved into an oversized jacket. 

Jake gently coaxes him to lift his hands, so he does, feeling stupid and red. Well, he's not wrong. He is pretty red at this point.

To finish, Jake zips the jacket up for him. He smiles softly, completely contrasting the flirty boy from ten seconds ago.

"Is that okay?"

Sunghoon sinks into the jacket. "It smells like cherries."

Jake cocks a brow. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Sunghoon finds himself falling into Jake's arms, giggling. "Good."

Jake lets out a light laugh. "You don't know my name, but you're falling for me already?"

Sunghoon straightens indignantly. "I do know your name."

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're Jake."

Jake's eyes widen, and he kind of looks like a puppy. It's cute. "How did you—"

"I have my ways," Sunghoon giggles. Oh my god, he feels like a highschool girl with a crush.

Wait.

No, no, no, he's not falling for a guy who's last name he doesn't even know—

"By the way, my full name's Jake Shim. My Korean name's Jaeyoon. You can call me whatever."

Well.

"That's good to know."

"You should probably go home now."

"Yeah, I should."

Sunghoon steps forward, pausing.

"Thanks for...the jacket."

"No problem."

Sunghoon takes a few more steps forward before Jake calls out, "Hey, I never got your name."

"You can just call me Cute Boy," Sunghoon smirks, looking back.

Wow, Sunghoon has a kink for people calling him cute. Are we surprised, though? No, we really aren't.

Jake steps forward, taking Sunghoon's cold hand in his own. He bends down and (honest to God) fucking kisses his hand. The audacity of some people.

Sunghoon flushes. Jake's lips are warm. (Yeah, there's no way you can think about that in a hetrosexual way. Sunghoon, you can't talk your way out of this one.)

"Well then, Cute Boy," Jake winks, "I'll be looking forward to your return."

Sunghoon smiles. "Yes, my lovely Prince Charming."

A week ago, Sunghoon would've thought falling for someone you just met was impossible.

Now, at home, with Jake's jacket wrapped around him like a protective blanket (it still smells like cherries even after being soaked in the rain, what the fuck), Sunghoon thinks that just might be possible.

Maybe it's because he can visualize Jake winking at him.

Maybe it's because he's extremely hot and flirty.

Or maybe, it's because Sunghoon can feel the ghost of Jake's lips still pressed against his knuckles. And that particular hand feels a little warmer than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god i'm so sorry this is like a gazillion times less funny than the last chapter i hate myself
> 
> also this is probably gonna be like 10 chapters long i'm sorry ;-;
> 
> ALSO HYPEGIRL IF YOU'RE READING THIS YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME SHIP JAEBEOM AND KYUNGMIN FOR NO GOOD REASON SO IF YOU START TO SEE THEM BEING EVEN MORE FLUFFY IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS THATS ON YOU


	3. kiss me on my cheek (mouth), baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake really doesn't mean to peek—but he's curious, okay? And so he listens in on the two. (No, he is definitely NOT jealous. No, not at all.)
> 
> Somewhere in his brain, he can register a piano playing...and then Heeseung sings.
> 
> He's breathless, shocked, and in a state of minor gay panic—but all of that's nothing compared to how he feels when Sunghoon starts singing.
> 
> Jake hears Sunghoon singing for approximately five seconds before his soul peacefully ascends to heaven.
> 
> Maybe he's already in heaven, considering the fact that he's listening to the most ANGELIC VOICE ON THE PLANET.
> 
> or: Jake may seem like a cool flirt on the outside, but on the inside, he's a blundering, clumsy, adorable gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOONIE
> 
> WHOOOO JAKEY'S PERSPECTIVE HERE WE GO
> 
> not first preson, though. i can't stand first person fics for some weird reason—
> 
> btw WHY IS THIS BOOK GETTING SO POPULAR I LITERALLY CAN'T COMPREHEND IT
> 
> LIKE I LITERALLY CREATED MY ACC A FEW DAYS AGO AND THEN MY FAVORITE AUTHORS ALONG WITH A LOT OF OTHER NICE PEOPLE (pencil?? PENCIL?? I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU, PENCIL.) STARTED LEAVING COMMENTS AND KUDOS AND I WAS LIKE "AHHHHHHHHH"
> 
> ANYWAYS BACK TO OUR DAILY INTAKE OF CRACK

Let's set the facts first: Jake is not a panicked gay.

Was never one, is not one, and never will be.

Take out that last part, and we're all good! The facts are set!

Though, in all his life, Jake has never, EVER wanted to kiss a boy on the cheek (read: mouth) this badly.

Yeah, that was all until Cute Boy™ showed up. (Well, technically, he was the one who showed up himself, but Jake's trying to be dramatic here.)

Cute Boy™ is so adorable yet so mysterious at the same time, and Jake wants nothing more than to storm up to the boy, learn his name, and then plant a fat kiss on his cheek (again, read: mouth).

Maybe Jake's just really gay. 

Yeah.

To be honest, that's probably all it is. Feelings™ will go away along with Cute Boy™ after a few days.

After a few days, Feelings™ does NOT go away (how rude). If anything, Feelings™ have doubled up.

"That sounds so wrong," his new friend Nicholas says, stuffing a whole enchilada in his mouth. Jake wonders how he doesn't choke.

"Bro, how strong is your gag reflex?"

Nicholas just winks, and Jake wants to barf. "Ew, I don't need updates about your sex life, my bro."

"It only sounds like sex because you think about it that way," Nicholas says calmly.

"Then, frankly," Jake replies sweetly, "you're a hypocrite."

Nicholas just cackles and downs another enchilada. Jake turns away.

He kind of wishes he hadn't. (You and Sunghoon share the same braincell, love.)

Because there stands Cute Boy™, in all his glory, nervously biting his lip (UNHOLY THOUGHTS PLEASE GO AWAY) and he's walking.

Where's he walking—oh wait, he's walking towards their table—no, he's walking towards HIM...

Hanbin, another one of Jake's new friends (yes, Jake has more than one friend. Stop laughing, Nicholas), turns and promptly snorts out his rice at the sight of Jake's face.

Nicholas cackles again. Jake wants to die.

Cute Boy™ holds a bundle of clothes in his arms. It smells like cherries, and then it hits him.

Oh.

𝘖𝘩.

Jake wants to coo and burst into giggles at the same time.

Instead, he smiles flirtily (is that even a word?) and says, "Hey, Cute Boy. Come to return my jacket?"

Cute Boy™ flushes, shoves the jacket into his arms, and mumbles a quiet, "Thanks."

He dashes off.

Once Cute Boy™ is out of earshot, Jake sinks into his seat and fucking squeals like a pig.

Hanbin looks like he's about to strangle the life out of Jake, but oh well.

Nicholas, born with natural instincts, takes Hanbin's arms and holds him back.

Maybe it's the fact that they're dating, but Hanbin takes a few short breaths and settles down.

Jake sighs dramatically. "Oh, how unfortunate that such a beautious work of art could never be mine."

Nicholas eyes him.

"I've been reading Shakespeare, leave me the fuck alone."

Hanbin glares at the boy. Jake thinks he might see his grave today. How unfortunate that he never got to kiss Cute Boy™ before he died.

"Bro, you do realize that you're saying this shit out loud, right?"

Jake honestly can't care less at this point. He makes a point of saying that out loud.

Nicholas scoffs. Hanbin takes deep breaths.

Deep breaths. Calm. Hanbin is calm.

"You don't even know his name and you're falling for him?" Nicholas questions.

Hanbin is not calm.

"WHAT THE FUCK. SHIM JAEYOON, YOU DIDN'T EVEN MUSTER UP THE COURAGE TO ASK HIM HIS NAME?!"

Jake winces. Mad Hanbin is scary.

"I did ask him his name, okay? He just told me to call him Cute Boy."

Nicholas chuckles. "That's pretty bold for him."

Jake slams his hands down on the table. "You know his name and you didn't fucking tell me?"

Nicholas shrugs. "You never asked, homeboy."

"Well, now I'm asking. What's his name?"

"Park Sunghoon."

Jake sinks into his chair, a dreamy expression on his face. "Sunghoon..."

Nicholas facepalms. "This kid."

Hanbin grumbles something along the lines of, "Watching this mutual pining already is starting to hurt my brain."

"Strangers to lovers, slow burn, light angst, 500k."

"Nicholas, what the fuck."

It's been a few hours after lunch before he starts heading out of school.

Jake slings his backpack over his shoulder, trudging towards his house—and then he sees it.

Sunghoon and Heeseung, his fellow member of the basketball team, giggling as they sneak towards the music room.

Now, Jake isn't stupid. He knows for a fact that Heeseung has a boyfriend (who he loves very much), but he's kind of attached to Sunghoon now. Yeah. That's totally the only reason he follows them.

He creeps after them, settling himself behind the wall, staying near the door.

Jake really doesn't mean to peek—but he's curious, okay? And so he listens in on the two. (No, he is definitely NOT jealous. No, not at all.)

Somewhere in his brain, he can register a piano playing...and then Heeseung sings.

He's breathless, shocked, and in a state of minor gay panic—but all of that's nothing compared to how he feels when Sunghoon starts singing.

Jake hears Sunghoon singing for approximately five seconds before his soul peacefully ascends to heaven.

Maybe he's already in heaven, considering the fact that he's listening to the most ANGELIC VOICE ON THE PLANET.

He holds his breath.

He sees two students skipping down the halls, and he's about to make a run for it before—

"HI JAKE!!!"

Kim Dongkyu, aka Daniel, was one of Jake's new friends as well. Alongside him is Byun Euijoo, a boy who constantly looks like he wants to jump off a cliff.

Jake can relate to him right now.

The music stops, there's mumbling, footsteps, and holy SHIT, Jake wants to die.

The door swings open, and just his luck, it's Sunghoon.

He furrows his brow. "...Jake?"

"Sunghoon," he blurts out. He mentally facepalms. Nice going, dingus!

Sunghoon pauses. "You...know...my...name."

"Y-yeah?"

Jake hates himself for stuttering.

"What are you doing here?"

"Listening in on your angelic voice."

Euijoo winces. Daniel eyes him suspiciously. Jake really, REALLY hates himself.

Sunghoon, however turns red, and coughs awkwardly.

Jake wants to hug him and give him a cookie. (No, Jake, Sunghoon's still in his timeout. No cookie.)

Euijoo senses the tension and (thank the lord) smiles, dragging Daniel with him. "We'll leave for a second, bye guys!"

Well. They're alone now.

Sunghoon fliddles with his fingers before blurting out, "It's my birthday. Do I not get a congrats from my Prince Charming?"

Jake smiles, stepping forward. He gently rests his hand on Sunghoon's head (damn, getting bold now, are we?) and whispers, "Happy birthday then, love."

Maybe it's his imagination, but Sunghoon quietly sighs in content and snuggles a little close to his hand.

And then, quick as a bolt of light, Sunghoon leans in and kisses his cheek.

"It may sound weird, but thank you for learning my name," he smiles softly. "I've been waiting."

Jake smiles on the outside, but on the inside, he's screeching. "Did you wait long?"

"It was enough," Sunghoon chuckles, beaming.

"You shouldn't have waited long."

"Aw, are you worried about me, my prince?"

"I just want the best for you," Jake says. He pauses, then winks. "It's me. I'm the best for you."

Sunghoon grouches. "Stop with the lame pickup lines!"

"You know you like it."

Sunghoon suddenly is on a burst of confidence and looks up. "And if I do?"

Jake's brain short-circuits. "Uh—"

Sunghoon smirks. "Yeah, thought so."

"Woah there, birthday boy. You think that since you're 18 now, you can start to flirt back at me?"

Sunghoon's smirk gets wider. "Consider this a challenge, Jakey boy."

Jake takes off his hand. Sunghoon pouts. "What are you doing?"

"This," Jake starts before kissing Sunghoon's knuckles once again.

Sunghoon flushes. He's back to normal, hooray!

Jake giggles (oh no, inner annoying teenage girl alert) and skips off. "See you tomorrow, love!"

He catches a glimpse of Sunghoon sinking against the wall. He beams.

Jake thinks he's in love.

Well, you can never be too sure.

It could just be a gay thing.

Whatever. He kissed Sunghoon, Sunghoon kissed him (not on the mouth, though. It's kind of disappointing, but you get what you get), and that's all that matters.

Puppy love, commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not at me writing this in my math class
> 
> say it with me everyone: jake flirty (but in a good way)
> 
> WHY ARE THESE CHAPTERS PROGRESSIVELY GETTING WORSE AND WORSE.
> 
> anyways i sprinkled a bit of nichobin and euijoo and daniel (euiniel??? danjoo??? idfk) so like if you squint you can find that cuteness
> 
> ALSO SOMEONE HOLD HUBI BACK. LIKE, I KNOW WE CAN ALL RELATE TO HIM BUT WE NEED TO HOLD HIM BACK BECAUSE MAD HANBIN IS SCARY—
> 
> HYPEGIRL (yes, i'm name dropping you AGAIN) YOU'RE ALSO THE ONE WHO INSPIRED ME TO MAKE HANBIN'S CHARACTER LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE ALSO CONVINCED ME TO SHIP NICHOBIN (and euiniel. danjoo??) AND THERE'S NO BACKING OUT NOW.
> 
> stay tuned for updates! <3


	4. *hoe dances cutely*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's out of control," Jake groans, slamming his head on the table.
> 
> Heeseung looks at him curiously. "Who?"
> 
> Jake wordlessly points at Sunghoon, who notices him pointing and skips off with a cackle.
> 
> Nicholas eyes the boy in shock. "Uh."
> 
> Jake lets his head fall on the table again. "I'm going to die."
> 
> or: Sunghoon slut drops during dance class. After seeing Jake flustered, he decides that he's gonna do this more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NI-KI BEHWDBWHWBHWBWH
> 
> WE'RE STILL IN JAKEY'S PERSPECTIVE :D
> 
> okay ik none of you wanna hear my life story but i got this chapter idea when my p.e teacher was like "get into duck walking position," and i accidentally slut dropped (i know i'm an icon)—
> 
> THE LOOK ON MY FRIEND'S FACE BEDWHBDWEHBWEHBEWH
> 
> okay but birthday boy special!! we're getting sunki :D
> 
> enjoy the gay drama *sips tea*

It started off as a normal day.

Wake up at 6, morning routine, get backpack, finish homework (yes, Jake's a slacker. Can you blame him, though?), pressure K to drive him to McDonalds or somewhere else to get some breakfast (he really hopes K doesn't mind), and go to school.

Life had very particular plans for him.

Plans that were not normal.

You see, Jake had always been particularly fond of music and dance. He can also sing like an angel, but we'll get back to that later.

So, when he saw "dance" on the school form for extracurricular classes, he immediately signed up. (He also signed up for basketball, which is how he met Sunghoon in the first place.)

When he saw Sunghoon in his dance class, he thought, 𝘖𝘩, 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘭. 𝘚𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴. 

(This is incredibly inaccurate. He's currently on the verge of having a heart attack and dying.)

To get his mind off of Sunghoon, he walks over to Jay, one of his newly made friends, and says, "Hey, man."

Jay looks over and smiles. "Hey Jake. What're you doing in dance?"

Jake kicks back. "You know, just chilling. Waiting for the teacher to announce freestyle dance so I can snap and leave everyone in awe."

Jay chuckles. "I'm sure."

It turns out, the dance teacher isn't actually that educated. He just brings in a giant speaker, sets it down, announces that everyone has music rights, and promptly leaves the room. Jake feels sorry for him.

Hanbin, ever the dancer, runs up to the speaker, immediately connects his phone, and hits the play button on his playlist.

Jay stands up and drags Jake over. "C'mon bro, are you gonna dance or not?"

And so, Jake does.

There are a lot of talented freestylers in their friend group (read: K, Jungwon, Jay, Ni-ki, and Taki), and as he cheers them on, he can see, out of the corner of his eye, Jay walking up to the speakers with a devilish glint in his eye.

Alarm bells go off in Jake's head, but like the fool he is, he doesn't do anything to stop him.

He probably should've.

Because just as the last bars of 'Fiancé' by Mino stop playing, 'WAP' starts blasting at full volume.

Jake lets out a mortified scream.

Jay just looks at him smugly.

Daniel looks scarred.

Nicholas doubles over with laughter.

K sighs, but doesn't do anything.

The rest of their friends just vibe to the music.

Jake walks up to Jay as discreetly as possible. "Bro, what the fuck? People are gonna question our sanity."

Jay shakes his head. "Not us." He points across the room. "Them."

Jake honestly wishes he hadn't looked. He wishes he hadn't done a lot of things.

Their whole friend group is chaotically dancing. It's...quite a sight for sore eyes.

And then, Sunghoon notices him staring.

In one quick, fluid movement, without breaking eye contact, Sunghoon fucking slut drops.

Jake wills himself to look away.

Jay smirks.

The poor boy can vaguely hear the others cheering Sunghoon on.

He wants to die.

It happens again a few hours later, during lunch time, when he's sitting with the basketball team.

Sunghoon's dancing and vibing, and Jake knows, oh he KNOWS, that Sunghoon is doing this on purpose.

"He's out of control," Jake groans, slamming his head on the table.

Heeseung looks at him curiously. "Who?"

Jake wordlessly points at Sunghoon, who notices him pointing and skips off with a cackle.

Nicholas eyes the boy in shock. "Uh."

Jake lets his head fall on the table again. "I'm going to die."

Jaebeom and Jaeho pat his back sympathetically. In sync. Maybe it's a twin thing.

Jake's close to tears. Why can't the world give him something nice?

"Look on the bright side," Heeseung smiles. "You get a close up of his ass!"

"WHAT ASS?" Youngbin screams from across the table, resulting in several laughs.

Jake hates his friends.

It happens AGAIN when he's heading home from school. Sunghoon instantly latches onto his arm (what the fuck???) and smiles brightly. "Hello, Prince Charming!" he chirps.

Jake looks away, trying not to think unholy thoughts. He is a pure boy of Jesus. Amen. Hallejuah and all that shit.

As he looks away, he notices an extremely clingy boy hanging off of Ni-ki. Christ. Is that what they look like right now?

Jake shrugs Sunghoon off. He pouts. Fuck.

"Jakeyyyyyy..."

"S-shut up."

THE STUTTER HAS MADE A COMEBACK. THE STUTTER HAS MADE A COMEBACK. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

Sunghoon smirks. "I heard you stutter."

"N-no."

Sunghoon smiles even brighter and skips along.

Jake swears.

"Jake, do you wanna see me dance again?"

"NO!" Jake shrieks, retaliating his arm. He'd do anything for Sunghoon, yes, except witness him slut drop. That is off limits.

Sunghoon laughs. "What happened to flirty, hot Jake?"

"You think I'm hot?"

"Aaaand...he's back."

"No, really?"

Sunghoon blushes, apparently back to normal. "Yeah...?"

"Would you simp for me?"

"JAKE!"

"You WOULD!" Jake cackles. Sunghoon is beet red.

"Don't make me slut drop on you again, hoe."

"Wait, please don't—"

And there, in the sun, lay two incredibly gay boys (well, one's in denial, but that's okay), happy, laughing, and stupid.

(The stupid part is mostly Sunghoon, but you already knew that.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sunghoon: *literally does anything*  
> jake: amazing, showstopping, never been done before, unafraid to reference or to not reference—  
> sunghoon: *gets flirty*  
> jake: UNACCEPTABLE
> 
> if you see the sunki moment say "umbrella" in the comments
> 
> MORE IMPORTANTLY, IF YOU THINK SUNGHOON DESERVES HIS COOKIE BACK, SAY "cookie" IN THE COMMENTS
> 
> if you don't got twt follow me on insta at @enhypen_stan13
> 
> shut up i wasn't feeling creative.
> 
> ALSO I'M SORRY THIS WAS SO SHORT THIS WAS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR
> 
> BTW WE'RE ALMOST AT THE MOST COMMENTED ENHYPEN/I-LAND FIC WATCH OUT SUNKI WE'RE COMING FOR YOUR WIGS
> 
> anyways stay tuned for updates again lovelies! <3


	5. it's a win for the gays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no such thing as love at first sight," Sunghoon says, looking up at the orange-golden leaves. "That only happens in Disney movies."
> 
> Heeseung hums.
> 
> "That's what I used to think."
> 
> "And then?" Kyungmin prompts, urging him to go on. (The first thing he's gonna do when he goes home is write a book based on this drama.)
> 
> "But then I meet Jake, and I think that might just be possible."
> 
> or: Sunghoon finally allows the gay to seep in and take over. Heeseung, Geonu, and Kyungmin may or may not be recording his acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, first: WE'RE THE MOST COMMENTED FIC UNDER THE ENHYPEN/I-LAND TAG TF 
> 
> ILY GUYS SO MUCH WBHFWEJBDHBWEBHDW???
> 
> secondly: we have an ending chapter. yay! 
> 
> tbh i would write this fic until the end of time but i couldn't do that ;-;
> 
> and lastly: THIS IS LIKE THE FLUFFIEST CHAPTER EVER I HATE MYSELF 
> 
> this is just gonna be centered around heeseung, geonu, sunghoon, and kyungmin bc that's their little friend group uwu
> 
> SIKE JAKE MAKES A GUEST APPEARANCE READ TILL THE END
> 
> btw i'm sorry for not updating yesterday :(
> 
> as always, enjoy the gay!

A few months before this, Sunghoon wouldn't have said he was too close to Kyungmin.

Or Geonu.

He would've just said, "Oh yeah, my best friend's boyfriend and fluffy bunny boy!"

Yeah, not close at all.

Then again, that was all until Shim fucking Jaeyoon pranced into his life like a horse on drugs and turned his entire world into a pile of gay mush.

Since then, Sunghoon has been clinging onto Kyungmin, Heeseung and Geonu (haha, the gay therapy line) like they're Jack and he's Rose.

(No, Sunghoon did NOT cry while watching Titanic. Shut the fuck up, Heeseung.)

"Get off me, hoe," Kyungmin whines as he tries (and fails) to shake Sunghoon off his arm. "Heeseung, help!"

Heeseung does nothing. Sunghoon refrains from snickering. (You know, I'm thinking about giving your cookie back.)

Geonu eyeballs him, but does nothing as well. "Sunghoon, you've been hanging out with us a lot more recently. Would you like to explain yourself?"

"What, I can't spend time with my friends?"

Heeseung stops, huffing. "Cut the bullshit. What's wrong?"

Sunghoon pauses, slowly untangling himself from Kyungmin. "Nothing, why?"

Kyungmin looks at him. "Liar."

Sunghoon shakes his head so violently, the rest of them are afraid it'll fall off. "No, really! Why are you asking?"

Geonu blinks, then lets out a quiet sigh. "If nothing's wrong, we'll just leave."

The three of them start walking away before Sunghoon grabs Heeseung's sleeve. "Wait," he mumbles.

They look back, expectantly. "C-can we talk?"

Heading outside, the four of them find a nice spot under a sturdy oak tree, and the three of them look at Sunghoon expectantly.

Sunghoon can suddenly feel his head get lighter, and starts to lose his breath.

In an instant, the three of them are by his side. "Hey, hey. Breathe. Calmly. Slowly."

He can't tell who the voice is, but he's crying. He tries to breathe but he just fucking can't―

"Sunghoon. I want you to listen to me, okay? Take deep breaths. Deep breaths." It's Kyungmin. He can faintly register his voice.

Finally, he breathes, and he's okay.

Someone envelops him in a big hug, and judging by the ever-lingering apple scent, it must be Heeseung.

There's another pair of arms around him, and then another.

He's being hugged.

Sunghoon flails his arms pathetically, trying to hug them all back (and he ultimately fails, but they get the message anyway. It's the intent that counts!).

As they pull away, he can hear Geonu mutter, "Nothing wrong my ass. Something's wrong."

They all take a seat again (this time, in a circle, surrounding Sunghoon) and they wait.

"Whenever you're ready," Kyungmin says softly.

So Sunghoon starts, trying not to trip on his words. "I mean, i-it's probably nothing to cry over, but―"

"It's okay," Geonu interupts, softly. "We're not the kind of people who judge others."

Sunghoon hiccups. These are his friends, and they won't judge. They're the ones with advice. He will be okay.

"So," he begins. "Two weeks ago, I was cool. I was okay, and I wasn't losing my shit."

They look at him curiously, so he gulps and continues.

"B-but then, something big happened for me, a-and..." he pauses, looking around, and turns his eyes to his feet. His voice turns to a whisper.

"I...I think that I'm gay."

He hears Heeseung's breath hitch, and he looks up.

Kyungmin takes a deep breath, and promptly squeals.

Geonu slaps a hand over his mouth. He smiles. "Sorry about him, he's been waiting."

Sunghoon's eyes widen. "You knew―?"

Heeseung chuckles. "We all did, we were just waiting for you to accept it."

Kyungmin says something, but it comes out muffled.

"What?"

Geonu takes his hand off of Kyungmin's mouth. The boy sends him a dirty glare, then looks at Sunghoon sweetly.

"Since middle school," Kyungmin says proudly.

"What the fuck? I didn't even know you in middle school!"

"Well, I did," Kyungmin retorts. "You were the talk of the town. Everyone thought you were gay. Did you never hear?"

Sunghoon sits, trying to process this information. "So I'm the last to know."

"You're the last to know," Geonu confirms, popping out a bag of chips. "Sour cream and onion, anyone?"

As Heeseung reaches for the bag, Sunghoon's still as stone. "I feel like all that crying was just useless now."

"Crying is a great stress reliever," Kyungmin says, smiling, "although I can't imagine any reason why you would cry on us like that."

"The fact that I fell in love within two weeks is enough for that stress," Sunghoon groans.

There's silence.

"What?"

"It's the fact that he's not denying it for me," Geonu says gleefully. "Heeseung, babe, pay up."

Heeseung groans and takes out five dollars.

Sunghoon blinks. "The fuck?"

"Oh, we had a bet," Geonu grins, snatching the five dollars. "We were gonna see which one of you accepted that you were in love first."

"You know who I'm talking about?"

Kyungmin inhales. "PARK SUNGHOON'S IN LOVE WITH SHIM JAK―"

Sunghoon smacks his hand over his mouth. "Not so loud, you hoe! Anyone could hear you!"

Geonu looks at him. "Everyone knew, everyone knows. The only two who didn't realize it by the end of the first week were you two."

Sunghoon's jaw drops. "Oh my fucking god."

"Yeah, we know, you're stupid," Heeseung cackles, munching on a chip.

"It just feels...kind of weird, though."

The three of them sit up, shifting back to the serious atmosphere. "What feels weird?"

"It's just," he sighs. "Falling in love this fast has to be some kind of record."

"Cinderella exists," Heeseung says, but he allows the other to continue.

"Exactly," Sunghoon groans. "I just can't help but still feel how I used to."

"And how did you feel back then?"

"That this feeling was fake."

Geonu looks at him. "Fake how?"

"There's no such thing as love at first sight," Sunghoon says, looking up at the orange-golden leaves. "That only happens in Disney movies."

Heeseung hums.

"That's what I used to think."

"And then?" Kyungmin prompts, urging him to go on. (The first thing he's gonna do when he goes home is write a book based on this drama.)

"But then I meet Jake, and I think that might just be possible."

Kyungmin squeals again. Geonu massages his temples, but doesn't do anything this time around.

"Young love," Heeseung sighs, collapsing into Geonu. Sunghoon glares. "Bold words for a man literally leaning against his boyfriend."

Geonu sighs, but ruffles Heeseung's hair.

Heeseung smiles like an idiot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jake.

They lock eyes for a good five seconds before Jake smiles, waves, and skips off.

Kyungmin, the only one who notices this exchange, holds his phone up and hits the 'stop recording' button.

Geonu notices this. "Dude, you're fucked."

Kyungmin cackles. "Don't act like you don't want the video."

Geonu sighs. "Send me the video by six tonight."

Kyungmin nods solemly, then turns to Sunghoon, who looks dazed and happy.

That's enough for them. If Sunghoon's happy, they're happy.

That's the only logical explanation for Kyungmin's stupid smile.

(Or, maybe, it's the recording of everything that just went down. We'll never know.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the third-to-last chapter ;-;
> 
> shut up i'm emotionally attached to this fic
> 
> this fic: exists  
> me: le child
> 
> sunghoon bubs i'm so sorry for making you cry
> 
> anyways the next chapter might have a bit more angst but tHATS OKAY :D
> 
> i hope this fic isn't getting boring ://
> 
> stay tuned for updates bc i'll surprise you when you least expect <3


	6. the last words i have to say (still holding onto strings of hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you," Sunghoon blurts. Smacking a hand over his mouth, he lets out a barely audible gasp.
> 
> Well, no time to regret that now, because Jake's turning around, eyes wide. "What?"
> 
> "I...love you."
> 
> It comes out as a whisper, not really meant to be heard, but Jake hears it anyway, stepping closer.
> 
> "I love you too."
> 
> or: Sunghoon finally says the words he's always meant to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GUESS WHO'S BACK WITH SOME BOMB ASS ANGST
> 
> but it's okay because it's only a bit :D
> 
> (read: it's more than a little.)
> 
> ANYWAYS YES LOOK FORWARD TO THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE WE GET INTO THE NITTY GRITTY DETAILS OH YEA
> 
> enjoy the gay! <3

It was supposed to be normal.

At least, as normal as Jake and Sunghoon could get. You know, hang out, maybe a bit of crack, and possible kissing on the knuckles.

(Sunghoon packed extra socks. Why? Because it's not gay if you have socks on, bitch.)

Anyway, it started when Jake invited all of them (yes, the entire basketball team and their boyfriends), to come over.

Sunghoon had wondered what the fuck was wrong with him, because 23 people in a house? That would be pure chaos.

"Nah, Jake's rich, my bro," Jay had said, when Sunghoon voiced out his worries. "His house'll be big enough for all of us to spread out."

Okay. Not exactly what Sunghoon was concerned about, but to pester Jay further is to face the god of wrath. So, Sunghoon zips his mouth and sits there, worries encircling his head.

Jay looks at him, but doesn't say anything.

Sunghoon turns around. "What?"

Jay clicks his tongue. "You're gonna go to Jake's party looking like that, aren't you."

Sunghoon looks at his outfit. "Uh, what's wrong with this?"

"Hoe, you look like you walked out of the school dumpster."

"Bitch???"

"If you think I'm gonna let this slide, you're wrong. We're about to give you a little style."

And that's how Sunghoon finds his way into Jay's apartment, seated on a stool in front of the mirror as Jay rummages through his closet.

"Hey, asshat! Can we use your makeup?"

"Yeah, but stop calling me that!"

Oh look, Jungwon's here too.

Sunghoon doesn't know too much about Jungwon, just the fact that he's Jay's boyfriend, Heeseung's and Geonu's child (along with Daniel), and somehow an expert with makeup.

Jay sighs, slamming his closet door shut. "We don't anything that matches him."

"Go buy something then," Jungwon retorts, bringing out a bottle of lipgloss.

Sunghoon panics.

Jungwon notices. "Hey, calm down, it's just lipgloss."

"I don't even know what kind of person you guys are gonna make me into," Sunghoon splutters. "I have reason to not trust you two!"

"Oh no, you'll still be good old gay panicked Sunghoon," Jay says, starting to pack up his stuff. "Just prettier."

"Bitch, I'm the prettiest hoe alive, what you mean?"

"Jungwon," Jay calls. "Make him look like a snack before I get back."

Jungwon giggles. "That rhymed."

"I'm not a snack, I'm the whole damn mea―"

"Yeah, yeah. Make him look like a six course restaurant meal by the time I get back, please."

"Aye aye, captain!"

"Bye, Jungwonnie, bye, dumpster bitch."

"Bye, Jay!!!"

"Adios, hoemigos."

The door closes, and Sunghoon spins around in his stool. "Man, that fucker."

Jungwon snorts. "Right. Now, we're doing your makeup."

"NO!"

By the time Jay comes back, Jungwon's finished. Sunghoon is pacing around like an idiot.

"We have thirty minutes left, is Jay back yet?"

"Calm down, Hoon. Yes, he's back."

"I'm back!" Jay announces, slamming the door open.

Sunghoon goes through a crusade of swearing before looking up.

Jay whistles. "Damn Jungwon, I never understand how you make people look so much prettier than they actually are."

"Hey!"

Jungwon smiles that chesire cat smile of his. "It's a talent."

Sunghoon scoffs in absolute disbelief before turning to Jay. "So, what'd you get?"

Jay slowly pulls out a white, ruffled shirt with a wicked grin on his face.

"Please, no."

"Oh, yes."

"JUNGWON!! HELPBHEBHWBHEB."

"Sorry, Hoon. You're on your own."

It takes Sunghoon about fifteen minutes inside the bathroom to get changed as Jungwon and Jay wait outside impatiently.

"Motherfu―I CAN'T TAKE THE SUSPENSE ANYMORE!" Jay screams, tugging at his blonde hair.

"Love, be patient," Jungwon sighs. "SUNGHOON, HOE, ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?! I THINK MY BOYFRIEND'S GONNA GO INSANE―"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, JAY. I'M ALMOST DONE."

"PISS OFF, BITCH. I'M GETTING A MIGRANE JUST WAITING HERE."

The door swings open, and Sunghoon tugs at his collar. "This is kind of tight."

Jungwon claps (in tiny). "You look beautiful, Hoon!"

Sunghoon snorts.

Jay grabs him by the shoulders, shakes him violently and fucking screams, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU LOOK LIKE AN ANGEL! JAKE IS LITERALLY GOING TO CRY ONCE HE SEES YOU."

Sunghoon slumps into the stool. "I hate you."

Jay shoots a wink at him. "You're welcome."

The party is every legal teen's dream. Drinking, music so loud it could kill anyone within the nearest 200 feet, and a lot of dancing.

Park Sunghoon is very much not a legal teen.

Still, when he shows up with Jay and Jungwon, he manages to greet a bouncy Kyungmin (who loves his outfit, by the way), a tired looking Geonu, and an overly drunk Heeseung.

"How many shots has he had?" Sunghoon questions, poking Heeseung's side. The older giggles and clings onto Geonu's neck.

"Don't ask," Geonu groans, watching as Heeseung melts into a pile of goop in his arms.

Heeseung shifts to get a better look at the three (Jay is cackling at him, Jungwon just looks concerned) and squints.

Then, without warning, Heeseung screeches at the top of his lungs, "JAY-AH!!!"

Kyungmin nearly topples over laughing. Jungwon snickers. Jay rolls his eyes. Geonu―well, in short, Geonu looks like he's about to drown himself in the ocean.

Heeseung looks at Jungwon next. His gaze softens. "Hey, Wonnie!"

Jungwon smiles and pats his head. "Hey, Heeseung. I hope your hangover isn't too bad tomorrow morning."

Heeseung pouts, and Geonu gets that idiotic smile on his face again. Love, disgusting.

(Yes, Sunghoon is a hypocrite for this. No, Sunghoon does not want to admit that he's in love.)

"I'm not drunk!" he protests, his words slurring together. Yup, 100% drunk.

"Sorry to break it to you, Hee, but you're drunk," Sunghoon snickers.

Heeseung's eyes go wide with curiosity and pokes Sunghoon's arm. "Hoonie?"

Sunghoon rolls his eyes. "Yes, it's me."

"I didn't recognize you because you looks so fancy! This is the first time I've seen you dressed up in like, five years!"

Sunghoon groans. "It's all Jay's fault."

"JAY-AH!!!" Heeseung screams again, and Jay facepalms. "Yes, idiot?"

Heeseung giggles. "You dressed Hoonie up, now Jake is going to kissy kissy kiss him―"

Sunghoon slaps a hand over his mouth, bends down, and whispers, "Okay, I get that you're drunk, but please shut up."

Jay was laughing with Jungwon in the background. "Oh, man. Even drunk Heeseung can tell that you're whipped."

Geonu has the decency to stay quiet. Sunghoon silently praises him in his head.

Jay smiles. "Welp, let's go in. Can't stay here on the stairs forever."

"You guys go ahead," Geonu calls, sitting down on the massive staircase. "I'll stay with Heeseung."

Kyungmin nods. "I'm gonna go in and hang out with Jaebeom!"

As the rest of them started to ascend the staircase, Sunghoon looks back as Geonu laid Heeseung across his lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Sunghoon smiles. He walks on.

Once they open the doors, the music somehow gets louder. Sunghoon resists the urge to cover his ears and makes his way through the crowd.

Jay and Jungwon are nowhere to be seen. Kyungmin―yeah, Kyungmin just bounced off.

Sunghoon was alone.

He daintily makes his way to the couch, awkwardly taking a seat with a glass of water.

Almost five seconds before he sits down, a random person slings his hand around his shoulder and leans uncomfortably close.

Sunghoon slowly scoots away. The guy just scoots closer.

"Hey, baby," the guy hiccups. My god, how many drunk people are here? Does Jake even know about this?

He tries to think about an escape route, but the guy is getting uncomfortably CLOSER, and Sunghoon can't do anything about it.

"You look like you need a drink," the guy says, and Sunghoon cringes.

"I'm underage," Sunghoon points out, but the guy scoffs. "Aw, boys like you need to learn to have a bit of fun."

Sunghoon inhales sharply. "Not intrested."

The guy seems to get angrier. "C'mon, babe, don't make me do things that I don't wanna do."

Sunghoon tries not to let terror flood through his veins.

"Please stop," he whispers. The guy snorts in disgust and leans in closer. He wishes he hadn't gone to this goddamn part―

"Excuse me, he said to stop."

Sunghoon looks up, fast as lightning. There stand K, K's boyfriend, Choi Seon, Youngbin, Lee Taeyong, a boy in crutches (Sunghoon thinks his name is Yoonwon), Chu Jimin, and most surprising of all, tiny little (currently very murderous looking) Ta-ki.

The guy laughs. "And what are you gonna do, little man?"

Ta-ki swings a well aimed punch and the guy is knocked out cold on the floor.

Sunghoon gapes.

Ta-ki turns to him with a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Ta-ki!"

Sunghoon manages a weak smile. "Hi, I'm Sunghoon. Thanks for saving me out there."

Ta-ki pouts. "He was being mean! I don't like it when people are mean."

K pats his head. "That's right, Ta-ki." He shoots Sunghoon a meaningful look. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sunghoon raises an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Seon jumps in, jerking his hand back, pointing towards the stairs. "Go up, turn to the second room on the left, and go towards the balcony. That's where you'll find Jake."

Sunghoon has to stop himself from flushing red.

Jimin leans in and whispers, "Go get him, lover boy."

He's meaningfully shoved towards the stairs by K. Ta-ki waves happily. "Bye!" he exclaims. And then they're gone, swept up in the dancing crowd. He thinks he catches a glimpse of K laughing before they disappear.

He follows Seon's instructions before arriving at the balcony. True to his word, Jake is standing there, staring at the full moon with a burning intensity in his eyes.

Sunghoon walks up to him, a little breathless. "Hi."

Jake turns around. He's dressed classy, in a suit and tie. There's a rose tucked into the pocket of his jacket.

They both stare at each other for a few seconds before Jake breathes out, "You look beautiful."

Sunghoon can't stop the blush creeping up his neck. He replies, "You too."

Jake stares at him for a few more seconds before turning away. "You always manage to look ethereal. I'll never understand how you do it."

Sunghoon smiles. "You as well, Prince Charming."

Jake turns again, smiling. There's a sad glint in his eye, though, and Sunghoon wonders why.

"Is...is something wrong?"

Jake lets out a sigh and sits on a marble bench. He pats the space next to him. Sunghoon sits.

Out of nowhere, Jake takes his right hand and kisses his knuckles. "Love," he starts.

Sunghoon flushes a darker shade of red. "W-what's this all about, Jake?"

Jake looks at the moon again, letting go of the younger's hand. It feels oddly colder. "I meant to tell you this earlier."

"Jake..." Sunghoon says slowly. "What―what's going on?"

Jake looks away sadly. "I'm...I'm moving back. Back to Australia."

Sunghoon's breath hitches. "What?"

Jake hiccups, burying his face in his hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

Sunghoon feels like the world has stopped. "You―you're moving―you can't―what?"

Jake sniffles. "I'm sorry, Hoon."

Sunghoon just stares at him blankly. "You're leaving."

"Yeah."

"You're...leaving."

"Sunghoon―"

Sunghoon sinks to the floor, tearing up. "You're fucking leaving."

Jake stands up, starting to walk away. "I'm sorry."

Something floods through Sunghoon, and he stands up, facing Jake's leaving figure, tears in his eyes.

"I love you," Sunghoon blurts. Smacking a hand over his mouth, he lets out a barely audible gasp.

Well, no time to regret that now, because Jake's turning around, eyes wide. "What?"

"I...love you."

It comes out as a whisper, not really meant to be heard, but Jake hears it anyway, stepping closer.

"I love you too."

They're face to face now, and Sunghoon can practically count out Jake's eyelashes.

Sunghoon leans forward, resting his forehead on Jake's. "Since when?"

Jake chuckles. "That one day I found you in the rain. You?"

Sunghoon lets out a breathy laugh. "When you kissed my hand that same day. I think I came to terms with it after you found me singing."

Jake smiles. "Then we were both idiots."

"Yeah," Sunghoon agrees, laughing softly.

Jake looks at him fondly before quietly asking, "Can I kiss you?"

Sunghoon responds by pressing his lips to Jake's.

Jake responds alomst immediately, kissing him tenderly but lovingly.

He tastes like cherries. 

And so it is, the two of them softly kissing in the moonlight, falling even deeper in love.

Sunghoon kisses him in the same way before he leaves for his flight, with everyone watching. ("WHAT THE FUCK?!" Heeseung screams. Everyone else errupts into chaos not long after.)

Jake kisses him in the same way when he comes back, arms wrapped around the younger, never letting go.

And the both of them know that in the end, it'll always be each other.

They're okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I MADE THEM KISS FINALLY :D
> 
> this chapter is really non-crack but remember, this ain't the last chapter
> 
> the next one is kinda gonna be like an epilouge, and then...
> 
> well, i won't spoil that shit yet :DDD
> 
> i'm literally gonna miss this fic so much it is le child ;-;
> 
> PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR A PLOTTWIST NEXT CHAPTER HAHAHAHAH
> 
> stay tuned for the last chapter! <3


	7. for jakehoon - from jo kyungmin (my ten months love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was Sungcheol's fault!" Youngbin exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "He managed to sneak all his friends in!"
> 
> Sunghoon gapes. "That freak was your friend?"
> 
> Ta-ki looks equally shocked. "Bitch boy is Sungcheol's friend?"
> 
> Sungcheol groans. "Okay, look. I invited a few friends, they invited their friends, and then THEY invited THEIR friends. So, in my defense, it wasn't my fault."
> 
> Jake buries his face in his hands. "How did I not know about this?"
> 
> Sunghoon pats his back. "It's okay, Jakey."
> 
> K snorts. "It wasn't, but okay."
> 
> "Guys, can we not talk about this on their almost 10 month anniversary?" Jaebeom retorts.
> 
> "Speaking of anniversaries," Kyungmin swiftly interrupts, "I'm trying to make something for you, but I need a little help."
> 
> or: Jakehoon's 10 month anniversary (no, they're not married YET) is in a week. Kyungmin's got something in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter omg omg
> 
> thank you all for staying with me during this long ass ride (insert mark's rap in the 7th sense/whiplash here)
> 
> i really appreciated all the comments and kudos (I'M LOOKING AT YOU, IUWUI, PENCIL) and i think that's what really motivated me to keep going
> 
> i just want you all to know that without you, this would be a drabble collecting dust in my fics.
> 
> every single comment and kudos counted, up until now, the very end. (and look where we got! most commented enhypen/i-land fic on ao3!)
> 
> i really, sincerely appreciate each and every one of you. even if you find this in ten years, in twenty, your thought still counts.
> 
> together, we make the eggie/engene community. and we will get through everything together.
> 
> i love you, enjoy the last chapter!

"He's been here for FIVE minutes," Jay points out, "and you're all over him."

Sunghoon, snuggling closer to Jake, hisses at the blonde. "Says the person who has Jungwon sprawled across his lap and isn't doing shit about it."

Jay sighs. "Checkmate."

Jake just laughs and pats Sunghoon's head.

The gang of 23 are gathered in Jake's house again, surprisingly quiet. Other than the occasional flash that is Ni-ki chasing Sunoo around with a lighter, there's nothing much happening.

"And anyways," Sunghoon continues, "he's been away for like, centuries."

"Ten months, actually."

"Let me live, Heeseung."

"Well, he DID just get back," Geonu says. Upon the glare from Heeseung, he sighs and adds, "The poor boy's probably tired and jetlagged, though, Hoon. Get off him."

Sunghoon pouts, just clinging closer. Seon fake barfs at the sight.

"Disgusting."

"Says the guy who probably does this every weekend with K."

"Damn, Seon. You're gonna let him say that?"

Seon just flops against K. "Love, help me out here."

K sighs. "Can't deny facts, Seonnie."

Everyone laughs, and yeah. This is nice. They could get used to stuff like this.

"You know," Sunghoon pipes up. "None of us would be here without Jake's stupid party."

Jake scoffs. "It was NOT stupid! You probably got your first kiss that day!"

"Jake. That was not my first kiss, don't get ahead of yourself."

Jake looks at him. "Who was your first kiss then?"

Jay pipes up. "Heeseung, that one day we played spin the bottle in 7th grade."

Sunghoon groans. "I thought you said you'd forget about that!"

Jay cackles. "Golden memories are never forgotten, my friend."

"Ni-ki, hand me your lighter."

"Wait, Geonu, nO―"

"So I wasn't your first kiss?" Jake pouts, sinking into his seat.

"No," Sunghoon says. "Sorry, love."

"You were mine..." Jake mumbles.

Sunghoon's eyes widen. "Wait, for real?"

"Yeah."

Taeyong cackles. "Holy shit, this is for the history books."

"Will.i.am Shake-it-spear could never."

"What the fuck, Hee."

"I failed English, okay."

Sunghoon pats his boyfriend's head. "It's okay, baby. You may not have been my first kiss, but you're gonna be my last."

"My first and last plays in the background."

"Way to go, dingus! You ruined the moment!"

"What moment? All I see is a bunch of gay crack!"

"That's the point, hoe!"

With chaos raging in the background, Jake smiles. "If you keep saying corny things like this, I may actually marry you."

"Do it, pussy!" Daniel screams, in english. Euijoo snickers, possibly because HE passed English class. Sucks for you, Heeseung.

"Man, this is giving me throwbacks to that night at Jake's party."

Sunghoon frowns. "I literally did nothing but kiss Jake."

"That was your only purpose there, then."

"Bitch."

"Oh yeah, and you got harrassed by that guy."

Sunghoon snorts. "The guy that Ta-ki punched?"

"Oh!" Ta-ki says. "I remember him! He was being a bitch!" he beams.

"WHO TAUGHT YOU THAT WORD?!"

"Seonnie did! He says it means a mean person."

"Well, he's not wrong, but..."

Jake frowns. "Wait, what guy?"

"There was this drunk guy who tried to kiss me, but don't worry about it!"

"The fuck? How am I supposed to NOT worry about that?! What else went on behind my back?"

"Heeseung got drunk too."

"How? I didn't even have alchohol??"

"Oh," Seon smiles wickedly. "I spiked the punch."

K groans. "I witnessed that go down."

Nicholas snorts. "He walked out of that shit like a proud man."

"That doesn't explain how Hee got drunk."

"True, it was just a bit of alchohol."

K glares. 

"Okay, maybe it was more than a little, but still! That was a bigass bowl of punch."

"Right," Heeseung cackles, "I vividly remember stealing a bottle of vodka from your fridge."

"Your hangover must've been bad."

"Bad?" Geonu scoffs. "That's an understatement."

"You took care of me anyway, though," Heeseung smiles.

"Yeah, I did."

"What am I like when I'm drunk?"

"You never shut up," Sunghoon groans.

"So I'm normal."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, but I couldn't have been that drunk!"

Geonu sighs. "You flirted with me."

"So? I'm your boyfriend!"

"You asked if I was single...and cried when I said I wasn't."

Sunoo falls over laughing. 

Heeseung beams. "I'm proud of drunk me. Still only has eyes for Geonu."

Geonu sighs but ruffles his hair nonetheless. "Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, but back to the guy," Jake protests. "Y'know, the guy that tried to kiss MY boyfriend?"

"In retrospect," Seon points out, "you two weren't dating yet."

"That doesn't matter," Jake glares. "Which one of you hoes was it?"

There's a deafening silence. Jake huffs.

Youngbin suddenly stands.

"It was Sungcheol's fault!" Youngbin exclaims, pointing an accusing finger at the boy. "He managed to sneak all his friends in!"

Sunghoon gapes. "That freak was your friend?"

Ta-ki looks equally shocked. "Bitch boy is Sungcheol's friend?"

Sungcheol groans. "Okay, look. I invited a few friends, they invited their friends, and then THEY invited THEIR friends. So, in my defense, it wasn't my fault."

Jake buries his face in his hands. "How did I not know about this?"

Sunghoon pats his back. "It's okay, Jakey."

K snorts. "It wasn't, but okay."

"Guys, can we not talk about this on their almost 10 month anniversary?" Jaebeom retorts.

"Speaking of anniversaries," Kyungmin swiftly interrupts, "I'm trying to make something for you, but I need a little help."

Everyone turns. Kyungmin stands shyly. Wrap this boy in blankets forever.

"Um, since I'm an okay writer," he starts awkwardly, "I thought I'd try to write down the events of your love life."

"Aw!" Sunghoon squeals. "That's so cute!"

Jake, too, is smiling. "That's so kind of you, Minnie."

Kyungmin shuffles. "I'm actually almost done, I just need a title."

"'The chaotic adventures of Jakehoon,'" Heeseung suggests.

"'Gay crack featuring Heeseung,'" Jaebeom tries.

"'Gay,'" Seon says simply.

K facepalms.

Kyungmin sighs. "None of them sound right. I've tried and tried, but nothing has that catchy ring to it."

"Okay, first off," Jaeho starts. "What kind of story is it?"

"Mmm, a bit of fluff, angst, some crack. I don't have the full story yet, but I'm getting there. I guess those three are the main factors."

"Ah, yes," Jimin grins. "We love us some gay crack."

"So," Yoonwon smiles evilly, "it's a Wattpad story."

"No."

"Aw, darn."

"'Jakehoon on crack,'" Jungwon says.

"'They all died,'" Ni-ki cackles.

"The fuck?"

"Hey, I tried."

"Let's try to act out what Jakehoon would do, maybe we'll get a response out of them."

Heeseung swiftly kisses Geonu on the lips.

Sunghoon chokes on air.

"That's gay," Yoonwon immediately responds, probably the only het one in the group left.

"Do you really care, though?" Taeyong smiles. "You don't mind. You're stuck with a bunch of raging gays for the rest of your life."

"Bummer," Yoonwon sighs jokingly. "But seriously, I really don't mind."

Kyungmin gasps and runs to his backpack.

Everyone looks at him.

"Minnie? What's up?"

Kyungmin pulls out a stack of papers with a triumphant yell. Whipping out his pink sharpie with his signature bunny sticker, he starts to scrawl down a title.

The rest of them crowd around, watching as Kyungmin writes.

'that's gay (but i don't mind)'.

"It's wonderous," Jaebeom gasps.

"Amazing," Youngbin agrees.

"Perfect," Kyungmin whispers, looking at the stack of papers.

Sunghoon scootches a little closer. "Do you mind if we read the first part?" he asks softly.

Kyungmin nods vigorously, clearing his throat.

"Fun fact: Park Sunghoon is very much straight..."

𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘑𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘯,

𝘏𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘳𝘺! 𝘐 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 10 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 '𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘺 (𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥)' 𝘣𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧.

𝘚𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴,  
𝘑𝘰 𝘒𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘮𝘪𝘯

―fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT PLOT TWIST DID YOU
> 
> KYUNGMIN SUPREMACY. HAHAHAHAHHAHAH >:D
> 
> okay but i wish i were kyungmin. if i were kyungmin i would never shut up about my looks (or height) all day
> 
> btw if you didn't notice half of this was a reference to iuwui and pencil's comments so kudos to you two <333
> 
> anyways, yes. it's the end.
> 
> i'm sorry if this fic didn't peak your expectations, or it let you down, but i promise i'll improve as an author and come out with more amazing en-/i-land fics in the future!!!
> 
> i hope you all have a lovely rest of your day, week, month, year, life. always remember to keep your chin up (and stan jakehoon)
> 
> again, thank you for reading this fic. ily all and see you in the next fic!
> 
> \- signing off for this fic, cookie/jakey_jake

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for the next chapter y'allsters!
> 
> i honestly didn't mean for this fic to be multiple chapters but like i got lazy-
> 
> this might be like 2, 3 or 4 chapters idk
> 
> anyways remind me to update at @_jungwontiny on twt


End file.
